bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiigoo
Jiigoo is a BZPower comic maker. He has made eight comic series, two of which have died miserably. Jiigoo has been in multiple multi-author comic series. The first couple were run by Vahkoro. Jiigoo was also scheduled to be in the upcoming Orange Paradox, run by Rorschach, and was a co-author The Adventure Squad by Philipnova798 before he left. He also recently decided to leave BZP, to to being very busy in real life. He left leaving a comic reviewing some of his favorite moments of BZP. He also said that he might return, eventually. Many hope that he will. Personality of Jiigoo Jiigoo is a pretty random comic maker. He makes comics that have almost no plot. Jiigoo is not good at coming up with ideas at all. If he does come up with something, it would either be a very horrible and crazy idea (which will mosty likely not work), or it is an idea that he will use a lot. He has been known to come up with a new idea when doing a basic everyday activity: namely homework. Comics Jiigoo has made seven comic series (as mentioned above). Here's a list of them, in order of when he made them: #Fuzzy Chinchilla Paste #Flavored Monkey Whip Cream #It's called No #I Sold My Couch! #Funky Cuttlefish Cream #Procrastination Nation #The Homework Log #Funktastic Cuttlefish Creampuffs *Fuzzy Chinchilla Paste was Jiigoo's first comic series that he posted on BZP. It had many good comics in it with good ideas. *Flavored Monkey Whip Cream was his second; it died with only about 10-15 comics with random ideas. *'No' was Jiigoo's third series, which lasted about 2 weeks longer than Flavored Monkey Whip Cream. *I Sold My Couch! was Jiigoo's 4th series. It was a bit better than No, but still, it died. *Funky Cuttlefish Cream is Jiigoo's 5th series and his most successful. It was co authored by Kothra and Banana Split. *Procrastination Nation is his 6th, the first topic dying miserably but the second one going well. *The Homework Log is 7th, concieved with Ziko. It tried to die several times, before it actually did. Co-Authors include Ziko, Arbiter, Khols and Oni. Oni has resigned, and later, Darman was hired. * Funktastic Cuttlefish Creampuffs is Jiigoo's latest series. He restarted Funky Cuttlefish Cream with this new name. It didn't last as long as the previous iteration, and was cut short when Jiigoo decided to leave BZP. Style Jiigoo is known for his somewhat psychedelic backgrounds and randomness in some of his comics. He procrastinates frequently, which is the topic of many of his comics. He often using jokes relating to Kothra not making comics, or Toupaka's Windex. Characters in Jiigoo's Comics Jiigoo has a multiple characters, PGSs, and Co-Authors: Main Characters The following characters have appeared in all of Jiigoo's comics. #'Jiigoo (obviously)': He is in his own comics, of course #'Toupaka, Matoran of Kitchen Appliances': A real-life friend of Jiigoo Co-authors #Rocco #Kothra #'Reku' Mega Kal #Ziko #Khols #Arbiter #Oni PGSs #Dokuma #Nashu #Rocco Toa of Santa Hats (Rocco) #Vahkoro #TKH: Burrito Overlord #Calassa Nui, Toa of Salt #Calvirick (RTNDNA ) #Kothra #Ziko (The Tropical Fruit or Banana Split) Programs Jiigoo uses GIMP and Motion Artist 4 in his comics. Because Motion Artist is not widely used, his backgrounds are very unique, and often get good reviews. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters